Thirteenth Order
by Saffron-Rose
Summary: What would happen if instead of becoming whole again or being brought back by Young Xehanort the Organization was reincarnated in the Harry Potter world and given a second chance? Starts in 3rd year. Harry is Luxord. Rating due to paranoia
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter. If they did I would not be writing this.

Summary: What would happen if instead of becoming whole again or being brought back by Young Xehanort the Organization was reincarnated in the Harry Potter world and given a second chance? Starts in 3rd year. Harry is Luxord.

AN: Below is a list of whose who. I would appreciate suggestions for the members whom have question marks by their names.

Xemnas-?

Xigbar-?

Xaldin-?

Vexen-?

Lexaeus-?

Zexion-Hermione Granger

Saix-?

Axel-Fred Weasley

Demyx-?

Luxord-Harry Potter

Marluxia-Draco Malfoy

Larxene-?

Roxas-George Weasley

Xion-?

"_The Darkness of men's hearts-drawn to these cursed medallions, and this Heartless-a veritable maelstrom of avarice: I wonder, are they worthy to serve Organization XIII?_"_ A man in a black hood said from his position upon a ship with a chest full of cursed coins next to him and a giant creature with a pendulum like blade floating above him. "Let's find out shall we?" with that the creature began battle with a kid with a key like sword, a talking duck that wore clothes and used magic, a talking dog that used a shield as a weapon, and a pirate captain. The creature was beaten without to much trouble on the four's part. The man in the hood seemed unfazed by this as the creature sunk into the ocean._

"_A few souvenirs." The man said as he threw three of the coins into the air. The coins were caught by white creatures that then vanished. The group that beat the creature tried to attack the man only for the creature to show up although it looked vastly different it swung it's weapon and launched the quartet onto the other ship. "FIRE!" he shouted as the canons of the ship sunk the other ship stranding its passengers._

_The same man watched as the quartet returned the three coins to the chest and fought the creature. He watched as they struggled to keep it from removing the coins from the chest so that they could damage it. When they finally managed to beat the creature he mockingly congratulated them before vanishing._

_He stood on an inclined balcony off of a white castle as the boy with the key came with his allies. He cut the boy off from his friends with the use of his cards making the other four vanish for the time being. "You." The boy said looking at the blonde cloaked man. "I'd rather we just skip the formalities." The man said before starting the battle._

_After a long battle the man pulled up cards to surround himself and protect him from the boys attack. However this attempt was in vain as the boy cut through the cards and broke through his guard. "How could you Roxas?" the man asked with a hurt look in his eyes before vanishing into the nothingness._

Harry sat up in his bed in the Gryffindor third year boys' dormitory. Since coming back to Hogwarts this year he had been having strange dreams. This one though had finally been the last of them. It also seemed that this last dream caused him to realize what the dreams really were. "Not dreams but memories of my past life. Interesting if I've been reborn in a such a state I wonder how many of my fallen comrades have been given the same chance?" He muttered rubbing his chin as if rubbing the beard he'd had in his former life.

He began to think about how all the people he knew in this life acted and how his fellow nobodies had acted in his past life and started cross-referencing personalities. Though he figured most of them wouldn't match perfectly as his personality as Harry Potter did not match his personality as Luxord. The Gambler of Fate had always treated life as a game to be won whereas Harry Potter did not. Not only that Luxord usually won at any game he played where as Harry Potter was horrible at chess. Even though he didn't think everyone would match perfectly he still had a feeling that at least one or two of them would.

With that thought it dawned on him who one of the other reincarnated Nobodies could be. She was quiet, a recluse at first, exceptionally intelligent, and a bookworm. While she wasn't one for manipulating people using illusions she did fit every other aspect of the Cloaked Schemer's personality. "So Hermione is Zexion. Now that is interesting. This game is already becoming quite enjoyable. I wonder if I'll be able to piece together who the others were reborn as before the end of this year." Luxord, as Harry planned to go by his old name, mused already thinking of figuring out who everyone was as a game.

Unfortunately he couldn't think of who any of the other's might be. There were just to many people in the castle that he did not know and to man possibilities for him to ponder for the time being. But he had all the time in the world. There was no rush the school year was only a week in a half in. For now he would watch and wait. First though since he still had five hours till he had to be up for breakfast he figured he'd get some more shuteye without his memories waking him up. One good thing about his element having been time is that he always knew what time it was. He would never have to worry about being late again.

Luxord woke up five hours later to see all of his dorm mates were still sound asleep. He quickly gathered his robes and other necessities and went to take a shower before getting ready for the day. As he stepped out of the shower he looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed strands of blonde hair mixing in with the black hair he had as Harry. He also saw Harry's green speckled with the blue that he had as Luxord. 'So we'll revert to how we looked before though most likely at the same age as our reincarnated selves. That will help me figure out who everyone was reincarnated as.' He mused, as he got dressed. He went downstairs to the common room since no one in his dorm was up yet and pulled out a deck of playing cards and began shuffling them as he sat in his usual armchair.

He looked up from his cards as he heard footsteps coming down from the girl's dorm. He smiled as he saw a head of brown wavy hair with streaks of blue coming down the stairs. Her nose buried in a book, which was not a surprise in either life. "Would you care for a game?" Luxord asked as Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione looked up from book to glance at him a look of shock passing over her face before she walked to her own armchair and resumed reading her book. "Even if you are the Gambler of Fate gambling is still against school rules." She said causing Luxord to laugh.

"No one said anything about the game being poker. Even if it does happen to be my game of choice." He said with a fond smile though he knew that his friend couldn't see it since her nose was buried in her book. "So how long have you remembered? Also I'm thinking about going by Luxord now that I remember so should I continue to call you Hermione or should I call you Zexion?" He asked.

"I started remembering at the beginning of the year. Though it was mostly just fragmented dreams at first. Whichever you prefer is fine with me. How long have you remembered Luxord?" She asked looking at him briefly, noticing that he was absent-mindedly shuffling his cards, before going back to her book.

"Same as you Zexion. I figured out who you were reborn as the moment I figured out my dreams were actually memories. Your probably the only one with so many traits in common with your past self. Although you don't perfectly match personality wise, or gender wise for that matter though that's beside the point. If you did match perfectly personality wise you would have been a Slytherin." Luxord said as he stopped shuffling his cards and placed them in the pocket of his robes. "What do you say we head down to breakfast? I'm sure that everyone else shall be waking up shortly. We'll only be ahead of some of the crowd." He stated as he stood up and headed for the portrait hole.

Hermione closed her book and stowed it in her bag as she stood up and followed Luxord to the portrait hole. "That sounds like a plan to me. Although if your curious about who the others were reborn as I can tell you that two of them are Gryffindors like ourselves. Though these two are currently two years above us." She said before they both stepped out into the hall and began making their way down to the great hall.

"Oh whose scents are they then?" He asked, as they got closer to the great hall eager to figure out who two more of his comrades are. From the way she talked whoever they were got reborn as the Weasley twins.

"Axel and Roxas. I doubt I need to tell you who they were reborn as." She stated growling slightly when she mentioned Axel's name. Luxord had an idea of why the former number VI would be spiteful of Axel. After all from the rumors he had heard Axel had a hand in Zexion's death at Castle Oblivion even if he didn't actual kill the schemer himself.

"I see. Well it's fitting that they were reborn as twins with how close they were. Try not to kill the hot head alright?" He stated half jokingly. He knew that even if Zexion was angry about Axel's actions she would never take direct action. Make his life hell with illusions most definitely but out right kill him not likely.

As they passed the Slytherin table Zexion's hand went to her mouth and Luxord looked to the table and immediately realized why. His enemy for the past three years Draco Malfoy had strands of pink in his sleeked back blonde hair. Draco's eyes caught his and they nodded to each other understandingly. Thankfully there weren't enough Slytherins at the table to notice as Luxord stepped closer to the blonde while Zexion continued to the Gryffindor table.

"Well now you being a Slytherin doesn't really surprise me Marly. But what does surprise me is whom you were reborn as. I would have never guessed Draco Malfoy was who you got reincarnated as." Luxord said.

Marluxia smiled in a non-threatening manner. "Well it's not like you really share all that many traits with Potter either Luxord. But the facts are right in front of us. Granger being Zexion's reincarnation is not all that surprising. Tell me do you know who any of the other members are?" He stated genuinely curious.

"The Weasley twins are Axel and Roxas though Zexion didn't elaborate on which twin was which member. Other then that I have the faintest idea who the others could be. I believe that we'll just have to wait and see." Luxord said receiving a nod from Marluxia before the other boy turned back to his plate. Taking that as a dismissal he walked over to his own table and sat down to eat. With reincarnated members of the Organization regaining their memories and dementors running loose on the grounds this was looking to be an interesting year indeed. On the plus side it didn't seem like Malfoy was going to be causing any problems for him this year since he was one of the reincarnated Organization. Luxord was sure that all five of the known members knew that this was a second chance. A second chance to do the right thing and to work together as an actual order. There would be no backstabbing or lies between them this time regardless of what houses they belonged to. For Luxord was sure that there was at least one member in all four houses. He already knew that there was four in Gryffindor and one for sure in Slytherin. All that was left now was to wait and see who the rest were.

AN: Ok and there is the end of the prologue. Tell me what you think. Any flames shall be used to burn down Snape's house just keep that in mind.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See the Prologue.

AN: Still need suggestions for the open members. As you can tell with Zexion the genders do not need to match.

Xemnas-?

Xigbar-?

Xaldin-?

Vexen-?

Lexaeus-?

Zexion-Hermione Granger

Saix-?

Axel-Fred Weasley

Demyx-?

Luxord-Harry Potter

Marluxia-Draco Malfoy

Larxene-?

Roxas-George Weasley

Xion-?

As Luxord predicted it didn't take long for other students from all the houses to come to breakfast. He smiled as he saw Fred and George. He could tell that George was Roxas since he had blonde mixed in with his red hair. Fred's hair had become an even more vibrant red and was close to Axel's fiery red making it easy to tell who he is. Luxord waved them over pointing to the seats across from him and Zexion.

"Hello Roxas, Axel. Did you two start remembering this year as well?" He asked in a casual tone taking out his cards and shuffling them as he pushed his plate aside. "Would you care for a game Axel?"

"Yea we did start remembering at the beginning of this year. I'm guessing it's the same for both of you and Marluxia as well right?" Roxas asked while looking at Luxord and Zexion before glancing at the Slytherin table where Marluxia was seated.

Axel noticed Zexion glare at him before she went back to her breakfast. "Oh come on Zex it's not like I'd do anything like that to you again. Besides it was the replica that killed you not me." He said before meeting eyes with Luxord. "Besides if I tried I'm sure that Luxord would put an end to me, and I enjoy living. Got it memorized?" He said causing Zexion to look up at him again.

"Just make sure you keep that in mind then Axel." She said a very wicked smirk crossing his face. "Although that doesn't absolve you of any retribution. If I were I would sleep with one eye open." She then went back to her breakfast. Axel looked at the silent member of the organization trying to figure out if she was serious.

Luxord chuckled and dealt out cards to Axel. They then began a game of Go Fish so that they couldn't get in trouble for gambling. Although Luxord loved to gamble it didn't mean that he fancied spending detention for it. After their card game ended with Axel losing horribly they made their ways to their respective classes.

Luxord was looking forward to his first DADA class since he had heard good things about Lupin's class and was looking forward to it. From the things he had heard Lupin sounded like the best Defense teacher they'd had. Though when compared to someone playing host to Voldemort and a completely incompetent narcissistic windbag that wasn't saying much. However he had only heard good things about Lupin.

They third year Gryffindors and Slytherins all made their way into the DADA room and took their seats. Everyone took out their books as Lupin entered the room. "Put those away you won't be needing them today. Follow me." He said as everyone put their books away and followed him down to the staff room. The all saw a wardrobe that was rattling. "Now can anyone tell me what's in there?"

Luxord rubbed his chin contemplatively before answering. "If I had to wager a guess I would put my money on a Boggart. A creature that likes hiding in cupboards and wardrobes as well as under beds that takes the form of what a person fears most." He stated matter of factly making several people besides Zexion and Marluxia stare at him. "What? I can and do read on occasion." He stated offhandedly.

Lupin awarded Gryffindor 10 points then told them the incantation for dealing with Boggarts, which was Riddikulus. He then had them practice the incantation for the spell without their wands and then with their wands. Neville was the first to use it on a Boggart, which took the form of Snape. When Neville cast the spell Boggart Snape was wearing a dress with a hat that had a stuffed vulture on it on his head.

The line went on for a while before it was Zexion's turn. As she stepped forward the boggart changed until it took a form that Luxord found interesting. It looked like Riku only this one had a body suit that was purple, black, red, and blue with a tan skirt like thing and the heartless symbol on its chest. Luxord noticed an evil smirk on the replica's face as it raised its sword and an aura of darkness surrounded it. He noticed Zexion hesitate a minute before raising her wand. "Riddikulus." She said as she pointed her wand at the replica. The darkness changed into book pages that blew around the replica before departing revealing the replica trapped in-between the pages of her previous life's weapon 'Book of Retribution.'

Since Luxord's turn was coming up he tried to think of what he feared most but couldn't think of anything. Compared to the power he and the other Org. members had Voldemort was nothing more then a child so he was out. Xemnas didn't really frighten him either. Neither did death as he had died once already. He knew that if he was still just Harry his worst fear would probably be those Dementors. But the truth was those things couldn't hold a candle to some of the creatures he knew existed in the darkness.

He was saved from thinking to hard as Lupin stepped in front of him when his turn came. The boggart turned into the full moon, which he caused to fly back into the wardrobe as a deflated balloon. He found his teacher's fear to be quite interesting. He also understood why the man had stepped in front of him. He had believed that his fear would be a Voldemort returned to full power. As class ended and they were dismissed a thought occurred to Luxord that he decided to bring up to Zexion before she used her time turner, yes he could tell do to his powers, to get to all of her classes.

"Zexion do you have an idea of how we are to go about getting our weapon's back?" He asked as he grabbed his friend's arm gently. He made sure no one was in hearing range first aside from Marluxia whom had sent his goons somewhere, probably wanting a word with him.

Zexion placed her hand on her chin and looked down at the floor. A sign that both members of the Organization understood as the schemer thinking. As she had looked this way many times when thinking or forming plans in her past life. "I've been thinking about it since this morning and I believe it would be as simple as calling our weapons to us." She stated she concentrated and held her hand out. However instead of her book of retribution appearing her Black Primer weapon appeared. "It seems we will also have to use the panel system that we used to use on missions to get our stronger weapon's back." She said allowing her Lexicon to vanish.

Since no one could see them where they were right now both Luxord and Marluxia tried summoning their weapons getting The Fool, and Fickle Erica respectively. "Well this is slightly depressing. I would have liked to have Graceful Dahlia in my hands once again." Marluxia stated as walked up to the other two holding his scythe in his right hand.

"I know how you feel. I'd rather have my Fair Game but it looks like we have to make due until we can find panels and the old cloaks that have the slots for them. I believe though that we should make our way to class before we are late." He stated turning and walking down the corridor allowing his weapon to vanish.

After classes finished for the day all five of the reincarnated nobodies managed to meet in an abandoned classroom. "Hey did you three try to summon your weapons? Axel and I tried and all we got were our basic weapons. Do you guys know why that is?" Roxas asked looking at the others in the room.

"We all got our basic weapons as well. Zexion said that it seems like we'll most likely need to find panels like in the old days. Specifically we'll need Gear panels to upgrade our weapons. But other panels would be a good idea as well as it would allow us to use magic without our wands as well as giving us increased physical abilities." Luxord stated getting nods from everyone else.

"I might just know a way to get the old cloaks with the panel slots. It will take a few days though. So lets meet back here at the end of the week. Got it memorized?" Axel asked finishing with his trademark phrase.

"Well since the panels would be useless without a way to use them that would be a good idea. However it would also be a wise idea to be on the lookout for panels after all we don't even know where to start looking. If we could find a moogle it would also be a good idea to ask if it has any panels for sale particularly item panels. Also we should probably start being on the lookout for Heartless. As they will be drawn here by our connection to the darkness." Marluxia stated matter of factly.

This was met by nods as well. "Roxas since the Keyblade releases hearts you are on Heartless duty for the time being. Even if we have no need to collect hearts now releasing them is still a good idea, as it will allow those turned into heartless to become people again. Although any of us that see Heartless should eliminate them since both emblem and pureblood heartless often have panels." Zexion stated.

Luxord nodded at this. "Alright now that we have a basic plan for regaining our former powers in place all that's left is to try and figure out who the other Organization members were reborn as. It could be anyone however so waiting for them to fully regain their memories would be the best idea. This means paying attention to all students as well as the teachers." Luxord stated.

With that everyone parted to head to the end of dinner before going to their dorms. On the way up to his dorm for the night Luxord thought about who everyone could have been reincarnated as. He also thought about everything they had learned about their powers so far. For the most part they all had control over their own elements. They also currently had their basic weapons. However what they didn't have is the magic from their old lives or the physical abilities they were used to.

It seemed that for now they would be playing a waiting game. He hoped that Axel could really get the cloaks and that they could find the panels that they used to use. If not they would need to find an alternate way to regain their strongest weapons.

AN: Alright I know that this is shorter then prologue by about 200 words but I thought this would be a decent stopping place. I have a quick announcement to make. There is now a forum here with the same name as my story, which will have relevant information on it. I would appreciate if everyone could look at it and make suggestions in the appropriate areas thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own either.

AN: Just thought I should let some people know there will be a bit of OOCNESS from the Org. members so please do not get mad at me when they act out of character. Also there shall be an Important AN at the bottom so please read it. I would also like to say that anyone whose suggestions that aren't being used are not being ignored it is just that someone else's interested me more and thus there's was used. However I do consider all suggestions before making a final choice which is one of the reason's it often takes a couple of days for a new chapter.

Xemnas-?

Xigbar-?

Xaldin-?

Vexen-Severus Snape

Lexaeus-?

Zexion-Hermione Granger

Saix-?

Axel-Fred Weasley

Demyx-Ron Weasley

Luxord-Harry Potter

Marluxia-Draco Malfoy

Larxene-?

Roxas-George Weasley

Xion-Luna Lovegood

When Luxord woke up the next morning he noticed that one of his dorm mates and his other best friend for the last three years had awakened his memories as a nobody as well. He smiled when he saw the dirty blonde hair and the sparkling blue eyes. He knew that Ron was Demyx. He also knew that the Melodious Nocturne would be elated to see Zexion again. The musician had been quite upset when he learned that Zexion had died.

"I see you've awakened Demyx. That makes six of us for sure who have regained our memories. That only leaves seven of us." Luxord said before starting to head down the stairs to the common room.

"Lux who else came back? You said I'm the sixth so who are the others?" Demyx asked as he followed the gambler to the common room.

"Well the twins are Axel and Roxas, Draco is Marluxia, and then Hermione is Zexion." Luxord said as he turned to face Demyx for his response to the last one. He smiled as he watched Demyx stumble on the stairs before a goofy grin spread across his face. He smiled as number IX ran past him into the common room.

He heard a yelp as Demyx picked up Zexion. "D-demyx what are you doing? Put me down right now." He heard Zexion say though there was no anger in her voice. Luxord came down the stairs smiling seeing Demyx still holding Zexion but with the schemer's feet on the ground now. She returned the hug. "I missed you too Demy now can you let go before more people get up and see?" Zexion asked causing Demyx to blush and let go.

"S-sorry about that. It's just I was so happy to hear that one of my best friends of the last three years was you Zex." He said with a smile.

"Ah man now we have to deal with listening to him practice his music during the holidays. This is gonna be horrible. Got it memorized?" Axel said as he and Roxas came down from their own dorm.

"Axel be nice. Demyx's playing isn't that bad. Besides he kind of has you beat element wise so I wouldn't torment our baby bro to much if I were you." Roxas said smiling.

"Oh that's right. Demyx focus on your weapon and try summoning it to you." Zexion said. Demyx held out his right had and water formed the shape of a Sitar as he grabbed the neck of it in his right hand. It was just his simple grey Basic Model. Zexion nodded as Demyx allowed the Sitar to disappear. "Just as expected." She stated with another nod.

Before heading down to breakfast the others explained everything they had discovered so far to Demyx. This however caused Demyx to sigh at having to do more work in order to get back his previous abilities. Zexion looked like she wanted to berate Demyx for his laziness even though they all knew that it wouldn't do any good.

After arriving at breakfast they all noticed another one of their members had awakened at the staff table. Severus Snape had blond streaks mixed in with his normally oily black hair. He was also looking at each of the reincarnated Nobodies with that same calculating look he used on his experiments. A look that often times infuriated the other members.

"My life in his class is about to become hell I just know it." Demyx moaned and banged his head on the table making Zexion roll her eyes.

"It won't be bad if you actually do the work." She scolded getting a look from Demyx that was easily interpreted as 'Are you serious?' she sighed and shook her head in resignation. "Don't come whining to me for help then Demy." She said.

Luxord noticed a Ravenclaw, who looked to be in Ginny's year, coming towards their table. She had mostly blond hair though there were streaks of black showing up. He also noticed that she had dark blue eyes. She made her way over to Axel and Roxas.

"Axel, Roxas it's good to see you two again." The girl said getting confused looks from the twin. "Oh don't worry I didn't expect you to remember after all you all forgot of my existence after Roxas defeated me. But that's the way things had to happen at that time." She said. Now all the members, minus Vexen whom had already been looking at her oddly, were confused and staring at her.

"While it's obvious you know who we all are but we don't know you. Rather from your words we are incapable of remembering. Would you mind clarifying who you are?" Luxord asked getting a pleased nod from the girl.

"My name as a member of the Organization was Xion. It's Luna Lovegood in this world but since I'm sure everyone else is using their old names I would prefer to as well. I was number fourteen though I wasn't an actual member of the organization. I was more of a fail safe if you will. But it seems whoever decided to bring all of you back gave me a second chance as well." Xion explained.

Luxord nodded to this it made sense in a way. Since she mentioned that she was a safety measure he correctly assumed she was a Keybearer and was created for if Sora and Roxas were useless to them. "I'm assuming from how excited you were to see Axel and Roxas that you three became quite close before whatever events that caused your elimination occurred?" He asked the currently only other female member.

"That's right the three of us became quite close before those unfortunate events occurred." Xion said nodding. "I'd like to talk more but maybe we should wait till after classes since more students will be coming down for breakfast shortly. I'd suggest meeting in Vexen's office if he will allow it." She said before moving back towards the Ravenclaw table.

Luxord figured that since they had potions later today he should check with Vexen to see if they could meet in his office after classes were over. With that thought in mind he began eating his breakfast as the rest of the students entered the hall. Once he, Zexion and Demyx were finished they made their way to their double potions with the Slytherins. If it weren't for the fact that Marluxia was on their side having potions with the snakes would annoy the gambler.

The class for once went smoothly with Vexen taking absolutely no nonsense and deducting points from anyone that tried to cause mayhem or did not do as they were supposed to. After class ended Luxord stayed behind to get permission from Vexen for everyone to meet in his office. After all he highly doubted that Marluxia would live if he asked since he was the one to order Axel to kill Vexen in the first place.

"Professor I was wondering if we could talk in your office once classes are finished. By we I mean all of us from the Organization that have been reincarnated." Luxord said using Vexen's title in this life incase anyone happened to be ease dropping.

"I see no problem with that. However it will be your job to inform everyone do I make myself clear?" Vexen asked forgoing any names or titles.

"Yes I'll be sure to let everyone know by lunch that you have agreed to us coming to your office after classes." Luxord said before heading off to his next class, which would be divination. Even though they hadn't done much more then reading tea leaves and his death being predicted every class he was hoping his luck would bring about a change today.

Thankfully it appeared as if Lady Luck was on his side as they started reading cards in Divination. An art that Luxord was actually good at. Hell most of his decks were named after the 22 cards of the Major Arcana. As he read his fortune he couldn't help but raise his eyebrow. Apparently he was going to learn a hidden truth and right a terrible wrong. The question was, what truth and who was the wrong committed against? Luxord decided to put this off till later however. He was glad for once that Trelawney couldn't somehow predict his death. The first week of that was bad enough.

During lunch Luxord managed to get everyone informed of the meeting in Vexen's office after classes ended. He noticed that Dumbledore and some of the other teachers, aside from Vexen, were starting to notice the changes although it had only been two days. He knew that eventually they would have to explain everything to Dumbledore and possibly everyone else. However though that could wait until after the last few members were found.

The rest of the classes that day seemed to fly by and everyone managed to inconspicuously make their way down to Vexen's office, Marluxia having the easiest time since Vexen was his head of house. "What have you all managed to learn so far?" Vexen asked after a brief explanation of who Xion was.

"Well we can all only summon our most basic of weapons as if were all just gaining our powers again. We only have wand-based magic besides the control over our own elements. Also it seems as if we'll have to use panels like we used to use for missions. We'll definitely need Gear Panels though magic and ability panels would be a good idea as well as item panels. Axel believes he can get the Organization coats with the panel slots." Luxord relayed getting a nod from Axel at the end as Vexen rubbed his chin in thought.

"If you are able to get a hold of the coats let me know Axel. I'll hold onto them until we can find panels or the materials to make them and a moogle willing to help us out. It would also be wise to try opening a corridor of darkness though I think we should wait until the weekend to try that. Less prying eyes if we wait." Vexen stated getting nods from everyone. "Now all of you should hurry off to your dorms. I won't be able to help you if you're caught out after curfew." With that everyone returned to his or her respective common rooms and dorms.

AN: PLEASE READ. I have decided to start a Tumblr for this story. A link to it can be found on my profile. It will be used to ask the characters certain things about the story as well as just for different things related to the Org. Note that Plot related questions will not be answered. Nor will questions that don't have anything at all to do with the story or Organization in general. Also I am going to bring Riku into the story so I was wondering if anyone would be interested in seeing other Keybearers appearing. Don't bother mentioning Xehanort, as he shall not be appearing any time soon though I do have plans for him as well.


End file.
